Republic of Azure
History Independence In 99,896 (99th Era) the Magisterium System and Nine Others (Cecina, Castra, Ermier, Monte Cristo, Vetruvia, Eoria, Euphenora, Rumor's Start, and Acriate) who had been "subdued" under Grand Emperor Titus Lucilius (I) declared independence by sending an ambassador to the Imperial City with a package that systematically exploded in Peace Plaza killing the then reigning Grand Emperor Flavius Allectius (XIX) and his heir Grand Prince Antonius Allectius. This meant the Imperial Family's line of succession was invoked for the first time in over 800 years causing a bit of a stir in the Royal Houses since the Imperial Household no longer held "sufficient" lineage to just outright claim the throne. This meant a huge civil war ensued. The Republic of Azure (led by the 10 Systems), the Imperial House of Allectius (Supported by the Courts), the Royal House of Vinaerys (Supported by the Senate and Military) and the Royal House Ambrosius (Supported by the Majority of the Royal Houses and by the Matriarch) vied for the two things, eliminate the others and secure their own place. The Republic of Azure (RA) and the Royal House Vinaerys (RHV) signed a non-aggression pact in 99,897 and then a year later signed an Alliance under the Violet Accord on Magisterium stating that if they together would ensure that House Vinaerys became the new Imperial House then inturn they would give the Republic of Azure the Western Half of the Imperium to form its own Civilization. The battle of Actaia, decimated the system's 4 Terran worlds killing tens of billions, the Imperium's Navy was nearly decimated while the Republic's fleet was also heavily damaged but then had superior numbers forcing a major defeat on the Central Imperial Authority (CIA) led by the Imperial House Allectius. Allowing for public anger of the Imperium to be craftily placed on the Imperial House while the other three faction continued to duke it out while the public decided to storm the Imperial Residence and bring the remaining Imperial Family members into a ad hoc revolutionary court which systematically saw all 17 members executed on charges of treason against the Imperium. Thus the Allectian Dyanasty ended allowing for House Vinaerys to begin its rise to power. In the 100th Era (100,074) House Vinaerys under Grand Duchess Evelyn Vinaerys upheld the Violet Accords with her counterpart Chancellor Decimus Sepurcius Tullius when she was corronated Grand Empress of the Crimson Imperium. Ushering in the Vinaerys Dynasty which has occupied the Crimson Throne for the past 3,000 years (3 Eras). The Imperium was split in two with the East retaining the name Crimson Imperium and the Capital of Astra and the West became the Republic of Azure centered on Magisterium. A Golden Age was ushered in for both Civilizations. Though by this Era (100th) the Anaxes Star Empire had all but collapsed and was already engaged in border conflicts with the Renegade Holy Order of Vatorica which had only achieved indepedence at the end of the 99th Era. Rebuilding the Republic Chancellor Decims Tullius quickly held elections for the Curia (The Senate), which was comprised of two senators from each of the Republic's systems. Tullius was quickly sworn in as the Republic's First Chancellor. It then became his duty and responsiblity to repair all the damages dealt by the fighting in the Civil War of Indepedence. This entailed stamping out the insurrection in Red Star System which quickly became known as the Red Star Crisis. Led by self-styled Prince Alfonse Macromeere the Red Star Alliance ushered in 15 systems and built a fleet to rival the remnants of the Republican Fleet. Chancellor Tullius promoted Captain Michael Brooke to Admiral and charged him with halting any advances made by the Red Star Alliance (RSA) but not to attack them preemtively or attack their systems until the Republican Army under General Gaius Rutilius could be refitted and prepared for planetary invasions, a job that would take 5 years. Admiral Brooke moved the fleets into a blockade formation of the 15 RSA systems. The RSA fleet led by Prince Macromeere himself attempted unsuccessfully for three years to break the blockade until finally in 100,082 (100th Era) they successfully broke the blockade in the Niscemi System allowing for the bulk of the RSA fleet to pour through and invade the Tariss system reaking havoc on the small Republican garrison on Tariss Prime. This was more symbolic than strategic signalling to the Republic's Curia that Chancellor Tullius had failed to contain the problem. A motion in the Curia to dismiss Tullius and instate a new Chancellor leaked and got to the public who became increasingly violent until the Curia was forced to keep Tullius just to hold the Republic's populous in check. He was the Indepedence War's Hero afterall. To redeem his name Chancellor Tullius led a fleet into the battle of Star Dust in the Star Dust System, this got him killed as the entire Republican Fleet was wiped out without any survivors and the ships that had been captured, the crews were executed and the ships were repaired and refitted and put into the RSA's fleet for service. Senator Richard Stenleaux was confirmed as the Chancellor of Republic, becoming the Second Chancellor. He lasted almost 6 months before being assassinated while on his way to the Curia Building in Ira City on Magisterium. His successor was retired Admiral Davian Iovinus, who was swiftly confirmed and given the title of Supreme Chancellor meaning his powers would now extend to all branches and not just the Chancellery. He was the first Chancellor to achieve the status of Supreme, but he would be one of 7 total. (The Current Chancellor was given Supreme Status just 3 years ago.) With his war oriented mind, the defeats of the past four years were absolved when he scored a pyrrhic victory at the Battle of Saluria, inwhich he killed not only Prince Macromeere, but also RSA Admirals, Desticius, Sentius, Appius and Grand Admiral Dexius along with Generals Didius, Mercunius, and Orosius and finally Princess Lepida, the wife of Macromeere. Essentially this battle left the RSA without a leader, a viable successor and without adequate military leadership for the war. Supreme Chancellor Stenleaux quickly siezed the opportunity and ordered Admirals, Arria, Helvia, and Tacita to strike at the heart of the RSA and escort an invasion force meant for Red Star itself. The invasion suffered heavy casualties (19 million Red Star, 25 million Republican and 73 million Civilian) but it was a major Republic Victory ending the main conflict in the Red Star Crisis. All that was left was to mop up the resistance, though an underground movement in this sector still exists even to today. Supreme Chancellor Steneleaux quickly retired and resigned his office two years later being in office for only 5 years total. Modern Era Supreme Chancellor Steneleaux's successors have had a fairly simple time since the Red Star Crisis with some being assassinated but no significant conflict has happenned since the Red Star Crisis. A Gold Age dawned under Chancellor Victoria Silvermead some 400 years ago and lasts to the current Supreme Chancellor Helen Diranna's Administration. Now however even under Supreme Chancellor Helen Diranna tensions between the Crimson Imperium and the Republic of Azure are heating up once again as the Imperium seems to be mobilizing to reconquer lost territories. Also Republican Relations with the Empire of Ferio, Damos-Nael Brotherhood and the Assembly of Hedera all seem to be taking a hit as regional stability seems to be quickly deteriorating. Culture The Culture of the Republic of Azure is a combination of the Anaxian and Crimson Imperium's Cultures just with a strong Republican (not Earth Republican just more Freedom Based and not Monarchial) base. Very plain and simple I guess. Economy Imports *Reasources and Raw Materials *Heavy Machinery *Advanced Production Technology *Weapons Exports *Luxury Goods *Power Generation Technology *Mercenaries *Advanced Medical Technology Major Trading Partners *Anaxes Star Empire *Grand Artaxiad Alignment *Empire of Ferio *Assembly of Hedera *Confederation of Nefarius *Kingdom of Voltar *Hierarchy of the Anmari (Anmaria) *Varanasi Imperium *Ianthe Sector Alliance Category:Civilizations